The Volcano Queen
by BlackCat007
Summary: The queen of Molten Mount has a terrible plan to make all the world a waste land of lava and needs Spyro's help to do so! Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

The volcano princess A.K.A. Molten (dragon) watched her volcano dragons, from above. As she sat upon her rock ledge, her dark emerald green eyes twinkled as she looked down on her fiery, dead world. She grinned with her pearl white fangs showing. She was a very attractive young dragon, with her golden horns, leaning backwards. Her spikes where deep purple and was leaning the same way as her gold horns. Her wings glowed sapphire-blue and her scales as black as ebony, shone in the glowing fire beneath.

Spyro lay in the gleaming sun with Flame. Emerald and Ember were climbing trees, whilst Moss and Dust watched in amazement, as fiery rocks catapulted to the ground. One of them lit Ember's tree and she leaped out. More rocks showered down and they suddenly heard a peculiar voice.

"Mwa ha ha haaa! Prepare to meet thy doom, young dragons!" it screeched.

"Who was that?" asked Emerald.

"We don't now, but she sounds peculiar," said Flame.

"What does she mean by doom, death or something?" enquired Ember.

"Of course it means death, death to us…I think," Spyro said.

"You dragons don't know anything, _yet_!" screamed the voice again.

The dragons watched an ebony black dragon disappear into the smoking skies…

**Cool my first chapter and cliffhanger! I own Emerald, Dust, Moss, Molten and the volcano dragons. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Molten's Plan**

Molten arrived back to Molten Mount and was immediately greeted by one of her guards.

"I've come up with this excellent plan to turn all Dragon Realms into fiery wastelands!" she cackled.

"I want everyone to be in it!"

"Anything else your majesty?" asked the guard.

"Yes, whoever brings me Spyro, alive, will be my king along with me," she said. The guard snapped into action and spoke again.

"I will tell the other dragons, Miss!"

"Good, get on with it, now!"

Spyro walked with Ember and was about to ask something.

"Err…do you want to go out with me?" he stuttered.

"Well Spyro, someone's already asked me and I said yes," Ember said softly. Tears appeared in the corner of Spyro's eyes and ran off, sobbing.

"I'm sorry Spyro!" she called after him.

_Once I have Spyro's hidden powers, I'll be able to make all lands my own. My guards should bring him, but not necessarily alive. If it comes to it, I'll have to capture one of Spyro's friends, _thought Molten. She smiled evilly at a hologram of Spyro, which rotated to images of his friends.

"Oh Spyro, you don't know what's gonna hit ya!"

**Yet again another cliffhanger! Next chapter up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Plan in Action**

When all her army heard the plan they speeded along to find Spyro. A few minutes later Gnasty Gnorck, Red and Darknight came through a portal to hear the news.

"Have you got the little pest yet?" said Red who was old and crooked.

"NO, BUT I WANT TO!" Molten shouted.

Her eyes went blood shot from anger. Molten was fuming with rage. Her ears were smoking like a train.

"I WANT HIM NOOOOOOOW!" she screamed. She stood up got her wand and WOOSH. A zap of lightning rushed through the air and hit her mirror accidentally; she then sat down as the light bounced off and hit her thrown.

As Molten's spinning thrown was near the window, when the zap hit the chair, the chair flew out of the window and she went with it.

It took her about an hour to get her up and the thrown to her office/bedroom.

Then came a group of her army and the leader their said "We almost caught him but he ran off and by the time we found out he was gone it was too late."

"If my army cant do it THEN I'LL DO IT! But I wont get him I'll get a really good friend captured and then he'll have to come. HAHAHAHAAA…

**Hope you enjoyed that! Fourth chapter up soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The capture of Flame**

The six of them played near the flowing stream, the boys in the trees playing truth or dare while the girls played in the river and shoved water over each other.

"You are it, you are it," chorused Flame, Moss and Dust to Spyro.

"Ok, truth's first. If we all lost are wings but not you and we were on a crashing plane and we had no parachutes which one would you save?" asked Moss.

"No way am I saying that. You all are my best buds," answered Spyro.

"Fine dare! I dare you to go up to Ember and say will you marry me please!" shouted Dust.

"Fine I'll do it," Spyro climbed down and ran into clear water.

"Oh hi Spyro, what are you doing down here. I thought you were playing truth or dare?" asked Ember all of a sudden

"Will you marry me…please?" pleaded Spyro.

"No. I'm to young. Maybe when I'm older," answered Ember.

Spyro climbed up the tree again and sat down on his thick branch.

"Ok now it's…Flame," said Spyro pointing to Flame. "Truth, who do you like better me or Moss?"

"No way, because both of you are my friends," answered Flame.

"Dare, I dare you to go to the deepest end of this river and hold your breath for 10 minutes," suggested Moss.

"But I'll kill myself, I don't wanna die," answered Flame.

"Fine when you have had enough of being underwater you put a finger up and then you can get out. Fare enough or are you just scared?" asked Dust.

Flame got down and ran to the left end of the river and dived into the water.

After 6 minutes of holding his breath he lifted his finger up and tried to get out but he couldn't. Something was grabbing his ankle. Then his finger disappeared and so was his shadow. Something was very strange because all of them even Flame so nothing else in that end of the water except Flame…

**Ooooo, spooky! You'll see what happens next in the new chapter!**


End file.
